Puffle Roundup
Puffle Roundup is a game played in the Pet Shop. The objective of the game is to round up all the Puffles into a pen. When playing, the player must move his/her cursor to herd Puffles into the pen. The player is allowed 120 seconds in each round. The score is how many Puffles were caught multiplied by the number of seconds left. If Puffles are driven out of the area, they will escape. The game used to feature all breeds of puffles except red, which was added after the original version of the game was made. When Club Penguin gave double coins for the game, the red puffle was added. The Yellow Puffle and White Puffle have recently been seen but they are rare, with the first appearing in Level 1. It is one of the least popular games due to its length but it is proven to be one of the most useful games to earn coin revenue. Puffle Sensitivity (a fun game) Each Puffle is more sensitive to the cursor (they move certain distances away from the cursor). Here is a list of the Puffles, from least sensitive to most sensitive. * White * Blue * Yellow * Black * Purple * Red * Pink * Green Tricks One trick has been discovered in 2007: the trick is to getting all puffles together, then herding the whole group of puffles into the pen simultaneously and you'll receive all the coins altogether, making it faster for the puffles to go into the pen since each puffle does the same thing as all the others and follows them. If you are fast enough, you can get 100 coins in one round. Secrets *When a puffle is nearly to the location that they will escape, don't herd any other puffle but just move your mouse out of the Club Penguin screen and push your mouse in front of the puffle and the puffle will turn the other way and run back to the place. So then you can push the puffle together with the others. Trivia *It is one of the oldest games in the history of Club Penguin. *The only puffle to appear in every single round of Puffle Roundup is the blue puffle. *The game was at the Snow Forts before it was moved to the Pet Shop, because puffles were first seen and herded there. *Red puffles can be herded even though they come from Rockhopper Island. *White Puffles were found in this game, starting February 25, 2009. *There is a bug in the game where if you round up the Puffles very very quickly, and then press finish game, you will earn 0 Coins. *The Green Puffle is the fastest. *The White Puffle is the least sensitive because it is small and can't move fast. *The White Puffle appears less than the others. . *It looks like the old Snow Forts seen in Penguin Chat 3, also Puffles were first sighted in the Snow Forts. *It appears as a Green, level 10, Snow, Card-Jitsu Power Card. *This game gives the most amount of coins in the shortest period of time (an average of 75 coins per round). *The game was originaly in the snow forts but was moved to the plaza when it opened up, and then moved to the pet shop when it opened up. Music Puffle Roundup Category:Games Category:Job Games Category:Club Penguin